


Coming Out (or Lance Knows Things)

by ApplePrincess4444



Series: What Should Happen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Season/Series 01, established klance, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePrincess4444/pseuds/ApplePrincess4444
Summary: The gang is back together after the events of season 1 and Pidge had something important to tell the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post season 1 after everyone finds each other again. It will be part of a series of stories set in the same time. Also, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy.

The team had gathered in the common area after some training. Keith was sitting in a chair with Lance draped over him. Hunk was sitting on a couch next to them, engaging Lance in a debate over whether the mountains or the ocean were better. Allura and Shiro were sitting across from them, deep in their own conversation. Coran was in the kitchen, pulling together dinner. And Pidge was standing to the side. They walked into the middle of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Guys? There's something I want to tell you."

Pidge seemed nervous as the team looked at them.

"I'm not a girl," they said.

"Then you're a boy?" said Keith, looking confused.

"No," Pidge said, shaking their head. "I don't know what I am."

"I have some ideas," Lance says, leaning back onto the armrest of the chair. "You could be gender neutral, agender, or nonbinary."

"Nonbinary sounds nice," Pidge said, smiling. 

"Cool. What are your pronouns?" Lance asks.

"They/them," Pidge says.

"How do you know these things?" Keith asks Lance.

"Have you never heard of the internet?"


End file.
